Puzzle Pieces of 1945
by Lilithyin27
Summary: After an enhanced time turner returns Helena Potter back in 1945, she meets the future Dark Lord Tom Riddle. Though... she has no memories or whatsoever about him, her and the future! fem!Harry AU! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, JK Rowling the Genius does ;).
1. The Sands of Time

Hey Guys!

This is my first fem!Harry Potter fanfic attempt. I'm open to flames or criticisms and I do appreciate honesty :))) Please do enjoy and don't forget to comment ;))))

* * *

"Helena Run! Don't look back." Two women were currently on the run. Neither for a crime nor a stalker, well actually it's in between both. A group of evil wizards, Death Eaters, led by no other by the most evil wizard of time is chasing after them. Why you ask? Apparently, the Dark Lord aka Lord Voldemort wants the Girl-Who-Lived to be killed by his hands-erm- wand. Just as when Helena Potter decided to confront him, Hermione Granger stopped her. After a moment filled of arguments well, the Dark Lord kind of got ticked off and eventually found out of Helena's supposed 'betrayal' and started the second wave of the Wizarding World's Second War.

This time there is no reset, no take backs, no extra lives and no mercy. The Dark Lord and his followers assaulted Hogwarts and killed anyone in their way. They killed all those who dare even to cast the simplest of all spells on the Dark Lord. The result, of course, total annihilation because everywhere you'd look you'd see dead bodies, maimed wizards or witches or debris of stones from cracked walls or ceilings. What about Ron Weasley you say? Well he sort of wasn't aware that the ladies were out for a chat so he stayed along the hall to mourn for the death of his brother Fred. All of a sudden well… you get what's next.

The ladies who were on the run made it to the astronomy tower and Hermione made sure to have cast a locking spell on the doors. Helena slumps her back on one of the walls and brings her shaky hands close to her face as she stares into oblivion. Her best friend recovers her breath while removing something from her neck. A familiar object from when they were third years… the Time Turner.

Hermione slowly approaches Helena and gently nudges her from her state. "Helena I need you to listen really closely, this Time Turner was given to me by Dumbledore himself for a reason I don't know. He gave it to me on the summer of our 6th year. He also told me to use it in times of great necessities which in our case would be…now."

"Why didn't you tell me then? We could use it to turn back time and save-" Helena was cut off when Hermione grabs both of her shoulders with a tearful expression spelled on her face. "Helena, it's not 'we'… it's just you."

"I thought you said we were in this together?" Hermione stood from the ground and turned around wiping away the tears on her eyes. The forlorn expression she had before was replaced by determination and fierceness.

"I can buy you some time while you turn that. I'll distract them and lure them elsewhere. Helena, promise me that you'll save us all… to save Hogwarts and… Ron." Helena looked at her eyes and saw a glint of fear which she tried to cover up with her tough girl façade. She looked back on the time turner and started spinning it. Hermione said nothing, but when she heard footsteps she took a deep breath and removed the locking charm.

Helena's hands began to tremble as she unconsciously continued to spin the turner while looking at Hermione. A tear cascaded Hermione's left eye as she pointed her wand to Helena "Obliviate" suddenly the Girl-Who-Lived had been transported back in time. Hermione wiped a tear and apparated to where the Death Eaters were.

She had been aware of the consequences… but this was all for her… _"I'm so sorry Helena… forgive me." _ And like how the third Peverell brother's story ended, she greeted death as if he was an old friend and went with him… though what she went through was far more unfriendly than how the original story was supposed to be…

* * *

**Wizarding World Year 1945**

* * *

It was yet again another boring day for Tom; he wished to see something more interesting. The ladies were starting to get more and more irritating each day though he still needed to play his good guy act. _"Well it is already my last year here. Might as well hold it in and wait until graduation." _The Head Boy was on a night patrol until a fateful encounter with our heroine…

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"_Where am I? Who am I? Why am I here?" _Helena thought as she groggily awoke on a soft mattress covered in white linen. "Oh you really shouldn't force yourself to move." Madame Pomfey gestured her to lie back on her bed. "Um, if you don't mind me asking this but, do you have an idea why I'm here?"

"Well Tom brought you in here last night. You were out cold with a lot of blood covered on your clothes dear. In fact, where did you get those bruises and blood in the first place?" Helena paused to think _"That's strange… my mind is blank… I don't remember anything at all." _

"I'm sorry miss; I don't really remember anything at all. I don't even know who I am or… where this place is…" Madame Pomfey looked at her with an astonished expression she immediately placed a tray of some sort on a coffee table and left the vicinity in a hurry while spilling out "I've got to tell Dumbledore!" Helena rubbed her temples and let out a tired sigh. She inspected her jacket's pocket and felt something in it… it was a letter. She opened it and read it…

_Dear Helena,_

_ First and foremost my name is Hermione Granger and I am-well- was your best friend. Why I used a past tense I'll explain later on in my letter. Your name is Helena Rose Evans, a witch and you're back in Hogwarts year 1945. Why you ended up during this era was because of Dumbledore's sorcery on a certain magical object; the Time Turner. The Time turner allows the user to go back in time but of course with considerable consequences. Going back, Dumbledore sort of enchanted the Turner so each turn would be equivalent to more than an hour._

_I'm not entirely sure how long the jump would be though one thing is for sure, no matter how long you'd turn that turner you would've ended up in year 1945. That was what Dumbledore explained… it's kind of complicated to tell so I'll just summarize it. You're basically a time traveler from the year 1998 that time traveled back in year 1945 for a reason I'm not entirely aware of. For precautionary measures I had to obliviate your memories to avoid paradoxes._

_Perhaps by the time you've read this letter I would've already died… One more thing Helena…_

_Be sure to live your life happily in that era and… oh there's so many more I'd like to say but so little time… Farewell and live on Helena_

_Love your best friend,_

_Hermione Granger_

For some odd reason she couldn't fathom, a tear fell from both of her eyes as she finished reading the letter and the name sounded so familiar yet mentioning it would make her heart wrench. She guessed that it must've been because of the cause why she was in this era from the very beginning. Her moment was soon cut off when the doors opened. She saw an old man with a long beard along with the nurse and some mysterious handsome guy in robes with a green and silver tie. "Tom is this the girl you've carried to the infirmary last night?" the old man with white beard asked.

"Yes professor Dumbledore. I'm sure this was the girl." The boy, she presumed to be named 'Tom,' said to the old man whose name was 'Dumbledore.' "I see tell me girl do you have memories from where you were and how you got here?" Helena slowly handed the letter she was reading to Dumbledore. "Ah so you are a time traveler. If you don't mind, do you have the time turner?" she brought her right hand behind the nape of her neck and didn't feel any sort of chain. Helena shook her head and proceeded to look at the mysterious boy beside the old man.

Tom in return stared at the strange lady in front of her. She had an unruly long raven black hair that reached her chest yet it seemed to fit her so perfectly well. Partnered with that, would be her green eyes which were what mesmerized Tom to her in the first place. She also has a petite frame and an innocent looking face. All-in-all, she was a beauty for Tom.

Dumbledore then broke their short 'moment' with an announcement "Tomorrow you will be sorted for the meantime, Tom would you mind if you'd look after her during this day?" Tom nodded in agreement then Dumbledore and Madame Pomfey, though reluctant, left the infirmary. Tom turned to the girl in front of him. He cleared his throat then straightened his posture "My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle; I'm currently at my seventh year in Hogwarts and a Head Boy in the House of Slytherin. It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his right hand and she shaked it in return "My name is Helena Rose Evans, and I really don't have anything to tell you about me since I don't really recall anything. It's nice to meet you too by the way."

The girl really intrigued Tom, he felt that she had an inner 'snake' within her despite her current condition. He can feel that this school year wouldn't be entirely boring at all. He found his new play toy… Helena Evans… "Say erm…"

"Tom would be fine."

"Right um, Tom if you don't mind explaining everything to me. What is Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or simply Hogwarts was founded by four great wizards and witches. They were named as Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. In Hogwarts, all first year students are sorted to four rooms; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Students sorted in Gryffindor usually are reckless and stubborn not to mention always having a hero complex fixed within them. In Slytherin, we're ambitious and sly so if you're one who has goals in life you want to reach no matter what it takes then you're welcomed in Slytherin. Ravenclaw students excel in academics and the most level-headed people if you'd ask me. Finally, students sorted in Hufflepuff are usually the loyal and hardworking ones."

Helena sat there gaping like a child but soon regained her composure except the glint of excitement remained in her eyes. "So… you're a wizard then?"

As if 'that' memory played before his eyes, Tom replied "Yes…"

"Can you prove it then?" she had the same look he had back when he first met Dumbledore… Tom looked at the coffee table beside her and it started to burn. She looked at it with complete astonishment and back to Tom "Wow! I never knew magic existed…" she placed her left hand an inch above the flame, soon it froze without her even saying anything. Tom was shocked _"How could she have manage a wandless magic? And a freezing charm, that's already a N.E.W.T. level spell… this girl intrigues me to no end…" _

" Say now that you know the four houses in Hogwarts, which do you expect to be sorted in?" Helena broke from her short trance like state and turned to face Tom "Well… I'm not exactly sure… though my heart tells me that I have something to do, to accomplish no matter what it takes… so I guess… Slytherin?" Tom grinned and thought _"This school year wouldn't be so bad after all…"_


	2. The Tale of a Twin

Hey Guys!

Sorry for late update! The school requirements are a killer X_X I've been suffering from sleepless nights and the only time I feel in paradise again would be the weekends. Anyway, here is chapter 2, the second puzzle piece :)))))))))))))

* * *

The following day the Sorting ceremony began; Helena wore the standard uniform of a first year only bigger. While the rest of the students were preoccupied with the ceremony, she began to wander the halls thought not too far from the hall since she will also be sorted. She took this opportunity to see the magnificent view outside Hogwarts through a huge window. "It's so…beautiful…" it was more than that actually. "Beautiful," is not the sufficient adjective to describe the wondrous view she was seeing.

"Evans, Helena." When her name was called out she immediately rushed to the hall and straightened her robes and fixed her hair. "Here it goes…" she inhaled and exhaled and took her first step into the hall. It was nerve wrecking since this was her first time yet the sensation was so familiar… perhaps one from her old memories. She looked around and saw students gaping or ones that wore disbelief on their faces. Helena saw a familiar face in the Slytherin table… Tom Riddle. She broke her gaze and immediately sat on the stool. Professor Dumbledore placed the hat on her head and the sorting bagan…

_Well look what we have here! A gifted witch why if the founders were alive they would've been arguing in which house you should be. Here you have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the Wits of a Ravenclaw, the Courage of a Gryffindor and the ambition of a Slytherin. Helena Evans is your name, correct?_

_Y-yes, I am Helena…_

_Curious why you were named after Rowena's daughter or perhaps it was a coincidence?_

_Well I am not certain about that matter… I don't really remember anything at all._

_Ah… I am aware of that matter my child. I was enchanted to see what is inside every wizard or witches mind to be able to sort them accurately. Though in your case, sorting would be like having a one-sided duel._

_So you can't sort me?_

_Nonsense! Since you do lack memories I suppose I should do this manually. Are you aware of interviews?_

_Erm… yes?_

_Hahaha! Worry not my child, this will only take a minute. It only takes one answer to this question… now tell me… The circle of life is split into two; tell me which half you would take darkness or light?_

_Helena thought for an answer… should she side with darkness or light? Her heart tells her to side with light but her mind shouts out darkness. Wait… the real question here is should she answer literally or creatively? Slowly, she connected her train of thoughts to one answer and hoped it was correct… "I think I have an answer to your riddle…"_

"_Oh? Let me hear it then."_

"_I think… you can never choose between darkness and light. It's because all of us are born with two of those qualities. One cannot exist without the other you know… like yin and yang? They balance one another…" there was silence between the two. Suddenly, the hat chuckled "Brilliant my child, brilliant…"_

_Helena gulped "Was it incorrect?"_

"_In fact, there was no right or wrong to that riddle. It was made by Rowena herself in case of situations like this. The riddle was created to test the level of understanding a student possessed which in your case, was more than a satisfactory level of awareness for Rowena."_

"_If Rowena did create the riddle, then surely she might've had an answer to it?"_

"_Actually, she never really did. All she said was that 'if a student took the question literally then they are yet to achieve my standards. However, if they have answered it beyond the question only then will my riddle be satisfied.'"_

"_Meaning?"_

"_It means Rowena created the riddle for the sake of finding potential students for Ravenclaw. Ehem, you possess loyalty and hardwork for a Hufflepuff, but more dominant is the ambition, however you also have the courage to achieve your ambition but above all the wits and creativity of a Ravenclaw to become successful. Better be…_RAVENCLAW!" Helena removed the hat and placed it back on the stool the Ravenclaw students all welcomed her warmly.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

They all greeted her and when the ceremony was over the Head Boy and Girl lead them all to the common rooms and there she observed the students. It was already late at night yet some stayed up to read, redo their homeworks or even advance study. This sort of bored Helena and went of wandering the marvelous tower of Ravenclaw. It was then that she got lost in some part of the tower. "Hello, anyone in here? I kind of got lost along the way." Suddenly a transparent being appeared before her, the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw…

"Oh…um hi, I kind of lost my way in here so I thought you'd know that way…out?" Helena looked at her and gently caressed her face "Tell me child…what is your name?" Helena had an urge to step back yet she could not for she was captivated by something from this ghost. "I-I'm Helena Rose Evans… pleasure to meet you um…" the ghost slowly backed away and curtsied "Greetings I am Helena Ravenclaw, the official ghost of the Ravenclaw tower. It is an honor to meet a fellow…'Helena'." To this Helena Evans chuckled "Oh please to call me Rose, Helena. Honestly I do find the name 'Helena' more fitting to you."

The ghost smiled in response "Very well Rose, I welcome you to the tower. I am also aware of your predicament. Before I further introduce you to this entire vicinity, tell me… how did you respond to the riddle my mother created?" Rose's expression turned into bewilderment "How did you know I answered her riddle?" Helena floated behind her "We have certain perks for ghosts like us, like how we can hear the thoughts of students and the hat. We're usually indifferent to their conversations however your case is special. I overheard how the hat gave you the riddle though I failed to hear your answer… tell me, how did you respond?"

Rose thought for a while before finally telling her answer "Well I thought of answering the riddle in a literal context would be right but then I thought 'what if I answered it the other way around,' and I sort of connected the riddle to us the living then… well basically that's how I answered it." Helena's smile stretch more as she looked at Rose "Brilliant no… excellent! You were the first to have achieved such a wonderful feat of application. Mother would've been very pleased to have heard your answer. Allow me to tell you a secret."

Rose looked at her curiously "A secret?" Helena floated to a bench and sat afterwards she gestured Helena to sit beside her. "The logic behind the riddle is in fact what you have thought of; the living and the qualities we were all born with. Though you are free to interpret the question according to how you would understand it but my mother would've preferred the answer she was seeking 'Opposites cannot live without one another as it would balance our way of living.' She was a very brilliant woman… my mother."

"What happened to her then? Your mother; Rowena Ravenclaw?" Helena looked at Rose with gentleness and proceeded to tell her "She got ill when I ran away with her precious treasure. Eventually she died without ever seeing my face." Helena's eyes possessed great conviction when she went on to tell her story "I stole my mother's diadem, one of the great four house's treasures. It grants the wearer enhanced knowledge and intelligence. I ran away with it, and for my mother's last will he sent the Baron to track me down for she knew he would not stop looking for me and so he did…"

Rose's placed her hand on top of Helena's in an attempt to comfort her "After a violent struggle he eventually stabbed me and because of the guilt it caused him he went on to commit suicide with the same dagger that took my life…" Rose hugged the ghost even though she felt a chill in doing so. The ghost hugged her back and whispered in a soft voice "You're a very kind child Rose… I feel I can trust you for an odd reason." The ghost stood up and held Rose's hand as she led her back to the common room "Do you know what the other three treasures were?" Rose inquired

"The Sword of Godric Gryffindor which obviously belongs to the house of Gryffindor. It's actually lost but can be found by those who are Gryffindors and those of which possess a heart of gold. The second lost treasure would be Salazar Slytherin's Locket. No one ever knows where he hid it or how to find it. Another one, though quite possibly a rumor, would be the Chamber of Secrets created by Salazar Slytherin himself. Of course you now know of the lost diadem. Lastly, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, I am not quite sure of its purpose." They continued to tell tales along the way until; they have reached the common room. "Here we are, now if you ever seek companionship; do not hesitate to find the lost…"

"You're not 'lost' just hardly noticeable that's all. I know where to find you… in the library well anywhere secluded." The ghost smiled and nodded afterwards left the common room. Helena Rose Evans returned to her dorm and checked the time '3:30 A.M.' Helena simply shrugged and snuggled back in her sheets and afterwards dozed off to her wonderland.

Meanwhile, a certain Slytherin was on a duty. He was in disbelief yet somehow proud. 'Such a shame a talented which like her was not sorted in Slytherin. Though, Ravenclaw is the perfect house to hone her abilities… still…' the young lad thought when suddenly her overheard two ghosts talking to one another. The first ghost which he identified as Sir Nic, the house ghost of Gryffindor and The Bloody Baron of the Slytherins both of which were talking about the transferee. "…I actually can't believe that Helena opened up to that young blood. It's kind of unfair, I've known her longer than that but she NEVER shared anything to me!" the Baron ranted

"Oh shush, sometimes I wonder if you ever use that dead brain of yours. She won't open up to you because in the first place, why would she share her sentiments to a man? Of course she needs a fellow person to understand her, a LADY perhaps?" Sir Nic replied sarcastically. "Second, she loathes you remember? Always giving you the cold shoulder and snubbing you whenever she can. Just let the lady share her bottled up emotions to that Evans." The Baron went on to rant while poor Nic had to stay there and listen to his rantings.

Tom rolled his eyes to this and went on to patrol the area but then again 'She actually managed the Grey Lady to open up to her? Very interesting Evans… I look forward to seeing you in class…' he thought as he pointed his wand to a fifth year Gryffindor student wandering the halls late at night "Tsk tsk, 10 points from Gryffindor and detention for wandering the halls late at night. Now back to your common room!" the student trembled under his gaze and rushed back to his room.

* * *

Please don't forget to comment :)))))))) LOVE YA'LL


	3. Fate Over Destiny

Another quick update!

I know it's too soon for an update but I fear I won't be able to update next week due to a lot of time constraints! So here's an advanced gift to my dear readers. CHAPTER 3!

* * *

An entire week passed however Helena never did any wand work for she lacked a wand and as promised Dumbledore sent Helena with a guide to Diagon Alley to purchase her wand. It was supposed to be Professor Dumbledore however Tom volunteered to accompany her instead. His reason you say? First on his list, capital letters B-O-R-E-D-O-M. Second, he wanted a change in surroundings rather than have endless tutoring sessions. Finally, he wanted to have time to relax and be free from schoolwork for once. His work doubled ever since he became the Head Boy with all the night patrols and things like that.

"I'm sorry for dragging you in here Tom. I know you're busy with all the patrols." Tom broke from his bored daze as he turned to replace his 'good student' façade "No not at all Miss Evans. I requested Professor Dumbledore to have me accompany you in his steed. Besides, I need to rest from time to time don't I?" Helena turned to face Tom and saw how deep his eye bags were. "You know somehow I feel that you're keeping something away from me…from the rest of us. It's kind of a strange feeling Tom, though I hope you know what you're doing because in the end you'll be the one who'd… oh what am I saying?" Helena walked ahead of Tom while he frowned and continued to walk with her.

Tom stopped in front of the shop "Here we are… Ollivander's wand shop. This is the place where most of the witches and wizards in Hogwarts receive their first wands."

"Wait, MOST of the witches and wizards? You mean there's another wand shop?"

"There are actually more wizarding schools asides from Hogwarts. The first one would be Durmstrang located somewhere in Sweden or Norway. It is a school which only permits purebloods and allows the use of Dark Arts for educational purposes. The second would be Beaxbatons, which is located in France. It is an all-girls institute and obviously teaches femininity and propriety. There are many more though I don't really bother to learn about those schools at all."

"Why not, I thought student role models like you love learning?" Helena curiously questioned.

"There are things which peaks my interest Miss Evans therefore I seek to understand it. However, there are also things that bore me which is why I don't bother to care about it." Helena flashed a gentle smile before him "Well learning isn't about your interest or things that doesn't capture your attention. It's more on understanding it anyway no matter how much you detest the subject." Tom smirked "Well if you're that interested in learning why don't you read your textbooks then? Then maybe you'd become more aware of the wizarding world rather than asking the answers from me."

The lovely Rose sarcastically replied "If only I HAD a book to read from." Tom sneered "For your information you were sorted in Ravenclaw. The tower has more than enough books and newspapers to satisfy your thirst for 'learning.' Surely the Grey Lady would've accommodated you, no?" She laughed "Okay fine you got me. Well… I would really feel a pang of guilt if I asked the Grey Lady to get me books. It would look like I'm using her to ace my tests. I know what I'm explaining doesn't make sense to you Tom and I'm sorry. I know your more, sorry for the word, _sneaky _than I am which is why you always get what you want and-" the moment she realized what she was saying she stopped "I'm so sorry Tom, did I hurt your feelings? I didn't mean to insult you…"

'Hurt me? It actually accurately describes me. In fact you're the first lady to have ever innocently insulted my personality and yet here I am tolerating your act.' He thought, Tom let out a sigh "I'll let it slide this time Miss Evans, since we're not in school grounds. The next time you insult me, however, expect to receive detention and me taking points away from your house." Helena politely nodded and entered the wand shop followed by Tom.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Ah good to see you Tom, oh and… who is this young maiden?" Ollivander welcomed then with enthusiasm and afterwards saw Helena hiding behind Tom's back like a little child. Helena, who then realized what she had done, immediately came out from hiding. "Erm… I'm Helena Rose Evans… you must be the owner of this shop…Ollivander, correct?" The old man grinned and nodded "From the looks of it you must be new here, so where you've been?" Helena shook her head "I'm new here but I'm not exactly a foreigner. Well… it's kind of complicated to explain but I really need a wand and I kind of heard about this shop from… him." Then she pointed to Tom who then sighed and massaged his temples "Just…get her a new wand…" then he sat on the couch and began to read the latest news on the Daily Prophet.

The old man named Ollivander smiled and shook his head at the same time. His zealousness began to take over as he returned to his 'stock room' of wands. He brought out a wand and asked her to test it out. "Go on, give it a flick." Helena slowly took the wand and gave it a flick, suddenly the vases broke, and shards came flying everywhere. As a reflex action, she casted the shielding charm and protected herself "Protego!" Tom lazily flicked his wand and casted a similar non-verbal shielding charm without looking away from his newspaper. After some time of trial and disasters, Ollivander brought out the final wand in his stock room. "Try it out." Yet the man's eagerness and enthusiasm still remained intact… somehow Helena felt a pang of jealousy wishing she could've possessed a similar trait. The moment she made contact with her wand Helena felt a strange warmth envelope her entire body. Strangely, Tom's wand reacted in a similar manner. "Ah yes of course, both of you share twin cores… phoenix feather. Why isn't destiny quite a playful child, yes?"

Helena chuckled softly "Funny how you'd relate destiny to a child. Some would actually call fate it's older sister or something because it had a more serious ring in it. Ehem, the cost?" after they had payed for the fee they left the shop not before Ollivander called out to Tom "Tom you are such a lucky person." Tom looked at him in bewilderment "Why is that so Mr. Ollivander?" The old man simply chuckled "Why fate had destined you to be with that girl right there. Who knows what else would destiny play next?" The Head Boy shrugged "I don't really care, after all like what she said… fate plays a bigger role." Then he left… the old man chuckled to himself "Ah… how great it is to be young and in love…"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Next, they visited the pet shop. There, Helena bought her first pet; a snowy owl. "For some odd reason I feel like calling her as 'Hedwig.'" The Slytherin rolled his eyes "Can we go now?" And so they went… when they had finished shopping they rode a train back to Hogwarts. Helena sat across Tom; who now fell asleep by the window sill. To avoid boredom, Helena attempted to preoccupy herself with reading. As time passed by the day transitioned into night and the temperature dropped since there was no warmth that came from the moon's rays. There was only purity and gentleness that would lull a person to sleep. 'No wonder people feel sleepier at night.' Helena thought, finally she decided to break the icy gap between them.

"Tom, aren't you cold?" Tom didn't give her any reply. Knowing his stubborn disposition, Helena made the first move and so she moved to where he was sitting. Tom groggily opened up one eye "What do you think are you doing?" Helena looked at him innocently "Sitting beside you, isn't it obvious?" the Head Boy sneered "Of course… why didn't I think of that." He replied sarcastically before dozing off once more. "…You know… you should stop acting so cold. It only makes the atmosphere even colder." Tom finally gave in "Fine… what is it that you want? Just stop bothering me." Helena sighed "I'm just trying to show a bit of concern for you." She said a bit irritated "…I'm just worried that you might… you know…catch a cold."

"And why is that? Why bother yourself with a stranger like me?" Helena stared in oblivion before answering his question "…I had this strange vision… I think it was some sort of memory shard…"

"Huh?" was the only reply Tom gave to our darling Rose. "Anyway… to answer your question… I have this strange feeling that… kind of pushed me to…sort of be all sisterly and stuff like that." Tom shrugged "I don't have a family and I don't need one if that's what you're thinking of…" Helena looked at him with a soft expression that slowly ensnared Tom's train of thoughts into vanity. He was speechless…

Tom moved his head from the sill to our little flower's lap. "Don't move or don't make a noise, I'm not the kindest person you'll ever see when you wake me up." He immediately dozed off; it was so quick that Helena reacted too late. She can only stare at his peaceful expression and fix the jacket the hung loosely on his shoulders. 'He's heavy…' Helena hesitantly placed a hand on his head and started to pat it like a kitten. His hair was soft… softer than a cat's fur though… Afterwards there was darkness, our little flower had returned to its unblossomed state waiting for another sunrise for now it had allowed the moon to work its magic on her.

_The moment the other half has found its other self, separation is close to impossible. But if the other had worn a mask, it will never realize that it had passed by the one he was waiting for. Live lives with your eyes open… see the infinity of another day and the starlight of the night. Do not fear… for it will be your greatest enemy… _


End file.
